


But Thanksgiving Hasn't Even Passed Yet

by winternightlullaby



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Allusion to smut, But it's not even Christmas yet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 17:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2660138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/winternightlullaby/pseuds/winternightlullaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi didn't like setting up and celebrating Christmas early, but Eren's reason for it makes the holiday much more sweeter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	But Thanksgiving Hasn't Even Passed Yet

**Author's Note:**

> In spirit of everyone around me complaining about Christmas decorations being displayed everywhere, I decided to make a short Ereri fic about it!

Levi woke up from his nap to the sound of Christmas music flooding his room. The same tunes that provided background music to his dreams. He grumbled as he threw the covers off. _'Eren...'_

The living room was invaded by colorful, decorated boxes with cheesy messages like 'Don't Open Until X-Mas!' to 'Santa Wants To Spread Some Cheer!'

Why couldn't the jolly bastard wait for his time?

Eren was among the boxes where a undecorated Christmas tree had been set up, lifting one up and sifting through it with a curious look on his face. His phone was blaring the shitty winter music at the highest possible volume. Levi sighed.

"What are you doing?" he asked, gaining his attention. Eren grinned.

"Setting up! Don't you have garland? The only Christmas box you own is that one," he added, pointing to a brown box with 'Christmas Shit' written in black Sharpie. Most of the Christmas decorations belonged to Eren, taking up space in their storage. Levi stomped down the stairs, annoyed at how messy he made the living room look.

"It's in the box labeled 'Christmas Shit 2' in the basement. Why are you setting it up now?" Eren chuckled and got up to head to the basement.

"It's the season!" he shouted over his shoulder, walking down the steps. Levi groaned.

"Honey, it hasn't even been fucking Thanksgiving yet. What would your parents and our friends say when they come for the dinner and see a fucking Christmas tree up already?" he inquired. Eren emerged from the basement with his box, an adorable pout on his face.

"But I love setting up a little over a month before!" Levi snorted, careful to step around the assorted boxes.

"Yeah, I stopped you for the last two years." Eren scoffed, lifting up the sparkling white garland out of the box.

"I know, that's why I waited for you to take a nap. Help me put garland on the tree." Levi sighed, feeling like the nap made him more tired.

"But why in the middle of November?" Eren was quick to smile.

"Because I'm always reminded that it's going to be your birthday soon. That's more important than Christmas will ever be to me." Warmth spread through Levi's chest. He hadn't expected that as his answer. A soft smile reached his lips as he pulled Eren in for a sweet kiss under some mistletoe Eren had hung. They pulled away for Eren to contemplate how he wanted to hang the garland up. Levi looked around the other boxes, no longer annoyed about how much they took up space. His eyes locked with a smaller box that looked much newer and too small to hold any decorations in.

"What's that?" he asked, going over to pick it up. Eren turned and went redder than holly berries.

"W-wait! That's-!" It was too late. Levi opened it and was pleased to see what was inside. Eren stammered for an excuse, cursing himself for not hiding it after buying the thing.

"I-it's Mikasa's-" Levi didn't wait a beat.

"You bought Mikasa lingerie?" he interrupted smoothly. Eren bit his bottom lip. His lover sauntered over with the box. His eyes were filled with lust, too sinful for the innocent holiday.

"You should wear it every night, to remind me about the holidays," he teased alluringly. Eren rolled his eyes, using it to mask the pleasure he felt from hearing Levi's tone. He squeaked when Levi suddenly pulled him into his arms, his grey eyes shining mischievously. Eren quickly took the invitation and grabbed the box. The two disappeared up the stairs, eager to put the lingerie to use.

The innocent, cute decorations failed to match the moans and cries upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist the temptation to add some smut in!


End file.
